


Book 5: Coming Home

by kdprovance



Series: Finding Family [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, More tags means spoilers, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Teen Wolf Season 3A Cannon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Bringing more people into the pack can be weird, but it can be especially weird when the person joining is so important to one member. Controversy is on the rise, but it can all be calmed down. Plus, new adventures are coming along. Things are changing in the pack, but only for the best reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book begins about a year after the end of Chapter 13 of the last book. Between CH 13 and CH 22, the following Marvel Movie canon's will have happened, in no particular order (sorry if it's a little squished. I want to get some plotty stuff handled here):  
> -Thor: Ragnarok  
> -Spiderman: Homecoming  
> -Dr. Strange  
> -Guardians of the Galaxy 1 (and maybe number 2, I have to see it)  
> -Also Hill is involved.  
> -As Director of SHIELD, Hannah knows of all the goings on, but hasn't shared any of them with the pack, and she has remained uninvolved, so Peter, Dr. Strange, and the Guardians, don't know about Hannah, but she knows of Peter (from Tony), of Dr. Strange from her visions (as a sorcerer), and of the Guardians from their involvement with Asgard-ish (Thor, most likely, although it is possibly Loki, as he was controlled). She knows of Hill and Coulson from the SHIELD database and Fury's files. 
> 
> The kids are about a year and a half (22 months).

Hannah POV

Adding the Avengers to the pack was a complete no brainer. They had been living with us for a year and some change, and all of them had integrated into the pack as they belonged there. They weren't home as often as I would like, but duty calls. I was working hard to whip them into tip-top shape so that I could rely on them in a snap when a SHIELD Agent needed help or support. Coordinating SHIELD was something that I never expected but was kind of perfect. I loved working with all of the agents and they did good work.

It only took about six months, but Tony decided to move to the reservation full time, and that gave me a relief that I didn't know I needed. When he was near, I could keep better track of him, and Brother Cat could let me know when he needed something. Steve was miles better from when he began his stay with me, and I was so happy to see that he was acclimating. Life hadn't been kind to Steve, so it was nice for him to get a sliver of peace. He and Sam went running every morning, and the sight of them coming home was something to behold, I won't lie. I'd never sleep with Steve, but if he asked to join in with me and Sam, he'd get my vote.

Nat was a new person. After her interaction with Sam, she opened up like a flower. I knew there was still the Black Widow programming deep inside her, and I could see it come out when she went on missions, but when she was home with the pack, she was a completely different person. She smiled, she expressed what she felt, and she was completely incredible. Clint was much the same. We had all learned ASL for him, and the grin on his face the first time we spoke in ASL was worth the frustration. He might have been grumpy, but his smile could light up a room. He and Oliver were very close, and their friendship made me happy.

Bruce was an enigma. One moment, he'd be smiling and laughing with the rest of us, and then he'd go white in the face and leave. I was still working on him, but he was going to get better if I had any say in the matter. Loki and Thor were also a bit odd. It was hard not having them here all the time, but I knew their duty called in Asgard. They had other things to deal with, and I was willing to let them go. The one other thing that was on my mind in regard to adding the Avengers to the pack was Bucky. Gabriel had been working with him for a solid year, and the Winter Soldier programming was wiped out of his mind, but after dealing with that, Gabe had to pick up the pieces. He called me a lot to get my advice, and I was being taken to him often to try and treat him.

The silver arm that was connected to his body made me nervous, and I wasn't sure that there was anything I could do for him. I wasn't an expert in the healing arts, and neither was Stiles, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't help fix his arm, and it broke my heart. After thinking about it for a long time, I asked Derek that if he bit Bucky, would his arm grow back? Derek took a while to think about it and do some research, and when he came back to me, his answer was a solid no. The frown on his face told me that he was just as upset about it as I was. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to tell the Avengers the truth, but I was holding out as long as I could so that he could be as whole as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah POV

I was nervous. I'd had a lot of experiences in my life that would scare a normal person shitless, and I hadn't batted an eye, but this had me jumping out of my skin in nervousness. I was going to meet with Gabriel to check in on Bucky and see if he was set to meet Steve and the pack. When Gabriel showed up at the house, I asked, "Should I be this nervous?"

"No, but you're you, and nothing I say will change your mind. Let's get going, because the sooner we're there the sooner we can come back here," was his reply.

He wasn't wrong, so I nodded and he whisked me away to wherever he had been keeping Bucky. Even I didn't know the location, and I was perfectly okay with that. When we landed, I saw Bucky and immediately felt better. He looked completely relaxed, and I knew he was as healed as he was going to get. His aura looked almost completely healed, and his totem had reached out saying that he was okay and ready for the future. I just needed the confirmation from Bucky himself, and I would be okay to take him home with me.

He looked up from what he was doing and when he saw me, he smiled. "Hey, Hannah."

"Hey Bucky. How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Fine. Just as normal as always."

I smiled and asked, "So you think you're ready to meet my pack and be reunited with Steve?"

He nodded and I couldn't pick up a trace of doubt in his entire body. I looked to Gabe, and even he nodded and said, "He's fine. He's been chomping at the bit to get out of here, and the only reason I haven't let him is because I knew you would find a way to hurt me."

I chuckled and said, "You're not wrong. Let me get in touch with the pack and tell them the situation, and then I will get Steve individually and we'll go from there."

Both nodded at me and I reached out to Sam through the bond. Since the Avengers moved in, he had hired a few people to take over at the firm for him, so even though the firm was in his name, he didn't have to be there as often, and he could spend more time with the pack. " _Sam?_ "

" _Yes, my love?_ " was what came back to me.

I smiled and replied, " _Can you get the pack, minus the Avengers, together for me? Tell them to go to my teepee and we'll meet there._ "

He agreed and I felt better. Gabe took all of us back to my teepee and I waited outside of it, while Gabe and Bucky waited inside. As the pack and the kids, who were now two and growing up too fast, walked up, I smiled at all of them and I think they all knew something was coming. I took a deep breath, and said, "So, remember when I said that HYDRA had been living inside of SHIELD for years?"

Everyone nodded and I continued, "Well, it turns out that they had more than just an organization hostage. They had a national hero hostage and someone that I think will prove very important to one of our pack members."

Everyone looked more confused and I was almost tempted to tell Gabe to not bring Bucky out, but that would be cruel, so I continued, "Gabe? He can come out now."

I heard them shuffling around the teepee, and when they both came out, the bond was flooded with confusion and also a lot of silence. Everyone's jaws were hanging wide open, and I knew that there was bound to be an outburst. "Before anyone says anything, yes, this is Bucky Barnes, aka Steve's best friend. Gabe has been working with him for a while now to get him back on even ground. He's been stable for a long time and I figured it was time for him to meet everyone and reconnect with Steve. He will be made pack in time, and there is nothing that will change my mind. Bucky, is there anything you want to say?"

He looked at me and then at the pack and added, "I know you don't trust me, and you have no reason to, but I really just want to be near Steve. It's been seventy years and I've missed him a lot."

I noticed the relaxation that flowed through the bond, and I smiled and said, "Once I get everyone else figured out, we'll have dinner together and get to know Bucky, okay?"

They all nodded and I asked, "Can you get me Clint, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Vision, Wanda, Pietro, and Rhodey please?"

As they were leaving Sam stayed with me, because I think he knew this might not end well. When the four of them walked up, their jaws dropped and Clint was the first one to say anything, which was, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill him where he stands."

I set my jaw and said, "Because he will be your pack mate sooner than later, and I don't think you would kill an innocent man."

"Innocent?" Clint raged, "This man has killed more people than I have!"

"And he was made to do that. You know the history of Bucky Barnes. You couldn't really believe he would do that of his own free will! HYDRA caught him and made sure he would do their bidding for the last seventy years. If you have an issue, take it up with me. Don't take it out on him."

Clint looked at me and I could see the fire lessen in his eyes. The other three just looked shocked and I said, "Bucky will be pack because he and Steve are family." They all nodded and it didn't seem like anyone else had a problem. I knew that Natasha was going to be a hard sell, but I also knew that she was very logically driven. If I explained everything to her she would be able to understand and process it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah POV

When Natasha walked up to the clearing, she looked completely relaxed, until she saw the company I was in. She seemed fine with Sam and Gabriel, but when she saw Bucky, I saw the Widow programming take over and I knew this was going to be even harder than I had expected. I sent some calm through the bond and asked Sam to do the same. "Natasha, he is not here to harm you. He is here to see his best friend after seventy years and live a life that was stolen from him. He has a lot of life left in him and I think he deserves the right to live it, don't you?" I asked.

She stopped short, and I watched her consider what I had just said. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to reconcile everything in her head, but I also knew that underneath it all she was incredibly forgiving and she would forgive him because of the circumstances. She walked closer and said, "I remember training with you."

Bucky sighed and said, "Well, that wasn't technically me. It might have been my body, but it wasn't really me. If I had any say in it, I would have taken all of you away from there and done something stupid. Please know that I didn't do anything to you or anyone else of my own free will."

Her face softened at that and I could see the empathy and sympathy creeping over her features. I added, "Remember when Clint took you in, instead of killing you? He wants the same chance. Get to know him outside of the programming, and then judge him."

She nodded and asked, "You told Steve yet?"

I smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

"I'm going to take a stab at no."

I laughed and she took that as the yes it had been. She turned to Bucky and said, "I've never seen him miss someone as he misses you. Be prepared for that."

Bucky nodded and I sent him and Gabriel back into the teepee. I didn't want Steve keeling over and I knew he was going to have to take a seat so he could process this. I called out to him through the bond and said, " _Steve, this is incredibly important. I need you here ASAP._ "

Moments later, I got back, " _On my way. Anything I need to know?_ "

" _It's probably best if I tell you when you get here._ "

" _Bad news?_ " he asked.

" _No, just surprising._ "


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve walked up, he had a look on his face that told me he was nervous. I don't know if he knew what was about to happen, but I think he had picked up on my own nerves about it. Sam was sitting next to me, and he had my hand in his and I was gripping him like a lifeline. This was about the freakiest thing I had ever done, and I was glad Sam was there next to me in order to support me. When Steve finally sat down, I took a deep breath and said, "Before I tell you what is going on, I need you to know that the only reason I didn't tell you anything sooner was that I needed to be completely sure that no harm would come to anyone. If I would have told you sooner, I couldn't guarantee your own safety or the safety of my pack, and I will not put them in danger. Do you understand that?"

He looked at me with a question in his eyes, but he answered, "Yes. I do. Now, what is going on?"

I looked to the teepee, and said, "It's probably better that I show you. Gabe?"

He came out and Bucky was right behind him. I could see in his eyes he was nervous, but excited, but also incredibly scared. I knew he was expecting Steve to reject him or to walk away, and to be honest those weren't completely unrealistic fears. Steve could very well not want to see or deal with Bucky. But when I looked to see how Steve was handling it, I knew immediately that those fears were completely baseless. Steve was looking at Bucky with shock, but also reverence and complete and utter devotion. Bucky sat down and said, "Hey Stevie."

When he said that, the dam that had been holding back all of Steve completely broke open and Steve was sobbing. Bucky looked a little shocked, and he turned to me. I nodded in Steve's direction and he took that as permission to go and wrap Steve in his arms. He did so, and Steve leaned on him as I've never seen. His totem was singing loudly, and I noticed something stirring in Bucky. Both of them were completely gone for the other, and neither had the wherewithal to notice. I grinned and turned to Sam and noticed that he had the same look on his face. He knew as well as I did that these two were mates, and there was no question in my mind that once Bucky was pack, they'd be happy together.

\--

After a long, drawn-out conversation with Steve, Bucky, Gabe, Sam, and me, we headed back to the house to eat something. When I walked in and smelled food cooking, I grinned and said, "I love my pack."

Sam and Gabe grinned at me and we all headed in to eat. As we all settled in, I could feel the energy of the pack was uncomfortable at best, and downright frigid at worst. I said, "Everyone take a deep breath. I know Bucky came as a shock to everyone, but you're going to have to let it go. He is pack now, whether you like it or not. If I hear a word of anyone complaining about it, you'll deal with me. Are we clear?"

I got affirmatives from the entire pack, and we all went back to enjoying the food that had been made for us. As the conversation flowed, I could tell that Steve was getting more and more anxious to get out of here and reconnect with Bucky. I looked him right in the eye and whispered through the bond, " _Go._ "

He looked right back and said, " _Any idea what his totem is?_ "

I smiled and said, " _I read it one of the first times I met him after he was healed. Brother Horse. Symbolizes an ability to overcome obstacles in life and pursue your goal no matter what may stand on your way._ "

He grinned and replied, " _Sounds like Bucky. Thank you for bringing him back to me._ "

" _Of course. If I see you tomorrow, you better look completely and thoroughly fucked. He loves you and you love him. We're not here to judge._ "

His cheeks tinged pink and he replied, " _I know. I want him to lead though. There are a lot of things I want to do to him, but I don't want to scare him._ "

I chuckled and said, " _He's spent all of his time up until now with Gabriel. I don't think much could scare him._ "

Steve smiled and leaned over to whisper in Bucky's ear. Whatever he said must have been pretty good, because Bucky flushed bright red, and I could sense the arousal coming from him in waves. They both excused themselves a few moments later, and without missing a beat, Dean whistled and said, "Get it, Steve!"

Everyone laughed and Steve and Bucky were out the door before anyone could say anything else. Life was looking good. The pack was about as whole as it was going to get and I knew that if anything else came up, we'd be able to handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah POV

The next morning I woke up next to Sam and I felt something different in the bond. It felt like something had finally settled down within Steve, and I knew it was because he had found his mate. I checked him through the bond and I could tell he and Bucky had gotten up to some fun last night. I kissed Sam on the head and got out of bed and began making breakfast. I figured the rest of the pack would trickle in when they were hungry, and I knew they would appreciate having food. They trickled in one by one, and each of them gave me a grateful smile at the sight of me in the kitchen manning the stove. The last two to wander in were Bucky and Steve and both looked more relaxed than I had seen either of them in the whole time I had known them.

They both had dreamy smiles on their faces, and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. They both looked at me and I said, "I guess you took my advice to heart last night, Steve."

He chuckled and said, "It's been seventy years, Hannah. Of fucking course we did. Also, I talked with Bucky about joining the pack, and he wants to get the bite."

I looked to Bucky and I asked, "You sure?"

He looked hesitant and replied, "I want to talk to you in private, and then I need to think about it. It's yes most likely, but I need to iron a few things out."

"Of course. After everyone has food and I eat something, we can go to my teepee and we can chat about anything you want to. Good?"

He nodded and both he and Steve heaped plates full of food. I grabbed a few bits of what was left and let someone else know it was their turn to do dishes. After I finished eating, I looked at Bucky and he stood up and placed a kiss on Steve's lips. Both had hearts in their eyes, and I knew that he would destroy the world for Steve and Steve would do the same. We walked out to my teepee, and I sat down in front of the fire pit and Bucky took the seat next to me. I asked, "So, what has you hesitating?"

"Steve told me about the voices in his head. I don't know if I can handle that," he blurted.

I smiled and said, "I still don't really know everything about the bite, but I know it serves as a reset button. As far as I know, it can heal almost any type of damage. Now, I did some research and I'm about 90% sure it won't heal your arm, but I could be wrong. When you become a member of the pack, you will be even closer to all of us. Now, I know you feel a little uncomfortable with the rest of the pack, and that's okay. Do you think Natasha was comfortable with the bond at first? She'll tell you it was fine, but I could tell it threw her for a loop. No thought was hers anymore, and anything she felt, it was likely to be felt by another pack member. It will no doubt take some getting used to, but what have you been doing with Gabriel all this time but getting used to things? I have faith in you, Bucky, and I know that Steve does too, and he will most definitely help you navigate it. Derek and I are both Alpha's so we'll both need to bite you at the same time. You'll feel the bond with me stronger, but when I'm not here or I abdicate responsibility to him, you'll feel a stronger connection to him. Do you have an opinion about Derek?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Not really. He seems like a good man and a good Alpha."

I nodded and added, "Get to know him. He'll need to know you a little better. Because I am the higher Alpha, Sam is my second in command and the second of the pack. If I'm not around he has charge of most things. If neither of us is around Derek and Stiles are Alpha and second. Other than that, there is no real command structure in the pack. The only people you are required to listen to are me, Sam, Derek, and Stiles. If Derek and Stiles aren't in charge, the same rules apply. You are beholden to only me and Sam and I refuse to take advantage of that. I only do it if explicitly necessary. In the last two and a half years of being Alpha, I've had to use my Alpha voice once or twice, and even then, it wasn't on members of the pack."

He looked at me for a moment longer and then said, "Yes. Steve told me something about the mate bond, and I am ready to be with Steve for as long as we're both on Earth. It's been too long."

With a smile on my face, I said, "I'm glad. Maybe when you're finally pack, you'll propose to Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the kids are around three ish. It's April 2021.
> 
> Also, adding in some new characters and canon stuff here. You don't need to know the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus stories, because I explain them here, but if you know them, the story might make a tiny bit more sense.

After speaking with Bucky, he agreed to join the pack, and it finally felt like things were in place as they should be. Before I brought Bucky home, Dean and Cas had gotten married and were in the process of trying to adopt, Oliver and Felicity were engaged and planning their wedding, Derek was planning to propose to Stiles at some point very soon, Scott and Allison had FINALLY discovered the mate bond, Natasha and Clint went public with their relationship, and Erica and Boyd were still a happy couple. Bucky proposed a few weeks after he was pack and everyone was thrilled. The kids were getting bigger every day and Sam and I were beginning to have to decide how we wanted to school them. Did we want them going to school on the reservation, outside the reservation, homeschooled? There were a million options and it seemed like each one had its merits. We were still trying to decide how to deal with that, but everything seemed to be falling into place.

If that wasn't enough, I had the whole pack living on the reservation. Team Arrow had grown in size since I had been there, so Oliver and Dig both felt comfortable leaving. Felicity still ran comms for them, and she often did SHEILD related things for me. Derek and his pack had moved from Beacon Hills before the Avengers moved in, and it was perfect. Derek kept the Hale house in his name, and he made sure that things were alright in town before they left. We all had Sheriff Stilinski's number, so if he needed us, we could be there at a moment's notice. We also put him in touch with Sam and Dean's friends Jody and Donna, so they could have other hunter contacts that were also officers. Thor and Loki were spending the majority of their time here, but there were a few times when they had to leave for Asgard. It sucked, but things just sometimes have to be. For the first time in forever, things had settled down, and I was pleased. Sam and I had also begun discussing having another litter, but we also knew that we had more than enough for one lifetime, so maybe it might be nice to wait until our current little munchkins were much older.

\--

After Bucky's proposal, things really settled. The bond was strong between all of us, people's lives were moving forward from pain and sorrow, and we were all in our routines on the reservation. The community had gotten used to the pack's presence, and it was really incredible to see the pack so well integrated into society. We sometimes shifted and went on runs through town to do a perimeter check, and some people would see us in our wolf form, and they would know who we were. They would shout hello's as we ran past, and that always made me falter just a little because I was sure that they didn't know us that well in our wolf forms. But, I guess I was wrong. The kids had also been starting to shift, minus Dakota, who had been shifting back and forth since she was born. Each of them had a unique form, and I was incredibly proud of the people that they were going to be.

I really think the spirits hated me. It happened every time things settled down. It was all going well, and then everything got messed up because of one of my visions. This one felt odd because it felt a lot like the one that I had when I met Loki for the first time. It wasn't one of my traditional visions from my guides. Someone had put me here for a reason and wanted me to meet the people I was about to meet or see the things I was about to see. When I looked around, I was in a large room with twelve huge thrones all around it. Each one had a symbol on it, some I recognized, and some I really didn't. Moments after I landed the room filled with twelve large men and women. I looked up at all of them, and then the largest of them, who was sitting in the middle of the thrones, said, "Ah, glad you could make it, young Magi."

I frowned and said, "Well thanks for having me, whoever you are, but I'm not a Magi. I'm a shaman."

He stared back at me for a long moment, and then a younger looking man stepped forward, wearing a horrifying Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, and said, "So sorry for my brother's rudeness. May I ask what your name is?"

"Hannah, Hannah Winchester. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell am I doing here?" I replied.

"That's a long story," replied one of the women in the room, who had stunning grey eyes and looked very smart and wise, "The short version is that we are the gods of Greece. Our children, Demigods, need your help. Recently the Greek and Roman demigods have discovered each other, and they are struggling to adjust. Our seven heroes and a few others managed to work it out, but things are tense."

"Wait, you're telling me that you are the Greek gods, and that you have children, and that the Roman gods exist and they have children and your children are having trouble getting along?" I asked, my voice rising in volume and pitch.

"Basically, yes. We've been sending messages to our Oracles on both sides of the Pantheon, so they know you and your pack should be coming soon. We will provide you with all of the information you need. Can you help us to teach our children to get along?" replied one of the gods, who was wearing all black, and I could see a little fire in his eyes--yes, literal fire. I assumed Hades.

I nodded dumbly and said, "Any people I should look to for help?"

"We'll give you the names of our seven chosen children, and they can help you out with some stuff," tinkled the voice of one of the goddesses. When I looked over I was struck dumb by her beauty, so I had to assume Aphrodite.

One of the other goddesses stepped forward, and said, "You said your last name was Winchester."

"It is."

She looked at me and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a Sam or a Dean Winchester would you?"

I sighed and replied, "Sam's my husband. Did he do something to you?"

"Kind of. He attempted to kill me. He thinks he succeeded, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. When I met him his soul was mutilated beyond repair. How is he?" she asked.

"He's good. Everything has changed for the Winchesters, and things are perfectly well. Anything else I need to know right this moment?" I asked.

They all collectively shook their heads, and I was released from the large throne room. When I came to, Sam was by my side as always, and sitting on the bed next to me was a large folder of information and a bunch of other things that I assumed would prove helpful. Sam was staring at me and he looked concerned. I sighed and said, "Call the pack. This is a big one."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam POV

After calling the pack, I looked over at Hannah and she looked white in the face, but at the same time focused and driven as she always did. She was looking through the stack of papers that had shown up about halfway through her vision, and the look on her face was improving. I asked, "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

She looked up and said, "It would take too long and I don't want to repeat myself. I get the feeling you and Lydia might geek out a little on this one."

That sentence had me reeling over what the situation could be, but I then heard, " _Sam? We're in the living room,_ " from Dean. He sounded about as apprehensive as I felt, and I could feel the nerves from the whole pack. I grabbed Hannah's hand, and we headed out to the living room so she could explain what was going on. After we settled down on the couch, Hannah said, "So, I've just had another vision. This one was similar to the one that I had when I met Loki for the first time. I was chosen by these people and they needed to contact me. That said, I spoke with the Greek Pantheon." She paused and waited for that to sink in, and everyone's eyes widened at the statement, mine included.

She continued, "Apparently they and their Roman counterparts are still having children with mortals, leading to demigods. The Greeks and Romans didn't know about each other, and they recently discovered them. They're having trouble getting along, and they wanted me to help them figure it out."

The pack stared back at Hannah and everyone looked totally dumbfounded. Hannah smiled and said, "I have an idea, but I need to send out an email to both of the camps and work out some of the details. I'll be in my office. Let me know when you figure out what you want to do."

She got up to leave, and everyone was staring at each other like we were idiots. We all knew we were going to help Hannah, but we all just needed a little time to process. Loki, Thor, Gabriel, and Cas looked fine, but the rest of us were a little shell shocked. Dean and I shouldn't have been, but it was weird to think of gods having children. While they mulled it over, I headed up to check on Hannah. She was typing furiously at her computer and I whispered, "Everything okay?"

"Just fine," was her reply, "Just sending out an email to both camp directors, asking them to begin to prepare for a camp-wide road trip, and an extended camping trip. I explained who I am, and why their oracles have been getting messages about me and the pack, and that I am going to help them figure everything out. I told them that either Cas or Gabriel will be coming in about two weeks to get them and bring them to the spot that we're going to meet. Neutral ground, so that we can all be on the same footing."

I nodded and she continued, "I was thinking of using the bunker and the surrounding lands. It seems like the perfect place for this operation, and I know that it could serve us to use it. The pack could stay inside, and they all could camp outside."

I nodded again, this time realizing that Hannah was on to something. I said, "Love that idea. I'll be interested to see how this all works out."

She smiled and said, "Me too, Sam. Now, we all have some packing to do."

"You do realize that Gabriel could just snap everything there for us, right?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly, and said, "Of course. I'm going to go talk to him."

She left the room and I checked in with the pack, where everyone felt a lot more stable. I said, " _Everyone okay?_ "

I got a resounding yes, so I figured everything had been worked out. I headed back in there and everyone was where I left them but they all looked less shocked and more determined. Hannah returned a moment later and asked, "Everyone okay?"

They nodded and she continued, "So, here's the plan. Both camps, with all campers and staff, are going to be picked up by Gabriel or Castiel in about two weeks. In that time we are going to get settled in at the bunker, and then when they arrive we will help them set up camp. From there, I don't know a lot of details, but I have a few ideas. Gabriel is looking at the bunker right now, and remodeling as needed, so we'll leave tomorrow. Everyone need's to pick out an outfit for tomorrow, and when you do, let me know so I can let Gabriel know it's okay to move all of our stuff into the bunker. I have a feeling this one might take some time. Please make all of the phone calls you need to in order to prepare for this. I have a good feeling. Loki, do you mind going to the bunker and adding in some cloaks around the land? With what we're doing, I don't want any suspicions."

He nodded and vanished and everyone else had gotten up and was making their way out of the room. Hannah and I remained and I said, "You think they'll become pack?"

"Doubtful. Mainly because there's too many of them, but I think we can make something happen where we can be close."


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah POV

When we landed at the bunker the following day, everyone looked a little overwhelmed. Sam and Dean as well, even though this place had been their home for a long while. Gabriel had completely remodeled the place, and it looked like a more welcoming space than it had when I was last there, although it had only been for a short while. He had added some windows to the place, which was nice, and the entire space felt brighter and more open. As everyone was getting settled in, I decided to come up with a more solid plan to work with both of these camps. I figured there was some deep-seated pain and suffering from both sides, and each needed to be worked with. I looked more into the files of the seven chosen children I had been told about, and I was shocked to see the kinds of skills these kids had, but I was also completely excited to meet them. In addition to the seven chosen, I had some additional files on some of the other children that were a little more special. I was getting a clearer picture of what needed to change for these camps to get along, and I knew that Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace were going to be the two who would help the most. In their files, I read about what Hera had done to them, and I knew they had respect for the other side of this issue. The other five and the additional children I had been told about would be essential, but I also knew that they didn't really have a true understanding of how the other side worked. Not like Perseus and Jason did.

While I was sorting through that stuff, the pack was stocking up on things that we were going to need, like food, and other supplies. I figured the camps would be able to provide their own food, and if not, I knew we had angels that could help with that. I was also working out a training schedule for the pack and the two camps so we could all become better at the things that we needed to survive. While my pack was generally peaceful, there were a few times when we had needed to defend ourselves, and I had no doubt that working with these kids would change some things for all of us.

\--

After about two weeks in the bunker, getting ready for the arrival of the two camps, I was stressing. Loki had put charms all over the land surrounding the bunker so that people wouldn't notice the strange happenings around us, the rest of the pack was working on getting the land to be a little more habitable and setting up some spots for certain things like training and latrines, the kids were getting used to life at the bunker, and they were loving it, and I was trying to get centered because I figured these two groups of teenagers would set my teeth on edge. There was a knock at my door in the bunker, and when I called that they could come in, Castiel and Gabriel both entered and Gabriel asked, "You ready?"

I sighed, got up from the floor and replied, "As I'll ever be. Is the pack outside?"

They nodded so I headed out while Gabriel and Castiel flew off to pick up their respective camps. Outside the bunker, we had drawn a literal line in the sand, and the camps would be separated until I was done introducing myself and the pack. I would organize a meeting with the seven chosen and the few others, and the two camps would begin getting settled in, with the help of the rest of the pack. I hoped they brought enough for everyone, and I really hoped this didn't go up in flames. When I arrived outside, I was thrilled to see the entire pack standing in a line, with a space in the middle meant for me. Sam was standing at my left, Derek was at my right and the rest of the pack was lined up on either side of them. Dean stood closest to Sam, while Stiles was closest to Derek, but that was the only organization I had them in. We were all wearing our tactical gear, but we were not armed. I wanted these demigods to know we came in peace, but we were not to be trifled with. Before I could blink, Castiel landed with a group of about 120 kids, and about 25 adults, all wearing purple t-shirts and jeans. They looked a little bewildered, but I figured that was going to be normal. Seconds later, Gabriel arrived with a group of about 150 kids, and about 30 adults, all wearing orange shirts and jeans. They had the same looks on their faces, but they also looked a little more accepting of it than the children in the purple shirts.

I looked at all of them and they were all looking a little more than distressed, but also a little more aggravated than I expected. I cleared my throat and the sound carried across the crowd better than I had expected. All eyes fell on me and the pack, and all eyes widened. I smiled gently and said, "Welcome, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I'm glad you're here. About two weeks ago, I was contacted by the Greek Pantheon, asking for help getting your two camps to get along. Now, I am a Shaman. Your cultures might refer to me as a Magi, but I don't like the connotation of that word. I am simply a balance keeper and the gods told me that the balance is not right with your groups."

All eyes were trained on me and most jaws were open in shock. A voice called out and said, "How can we trust you?"

I smiled again and said, "The gods told me they had been sending visions to your oracles. I also sent an email to both of your camp directors after I had my vision, telling them to prepare for this. I was also told about the bravery of the seven chosen champions, along with a few others who went above and beyond the call of duty. I'd like to speak with those individuals, so if Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, a Calypso, William Solace, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano will please come forward, I'd like to chat with you inside. Before we go, I'd like to introduce you to my pack. We are all one big family, and I know that we can help you out in one way or another. So, my name is Hannah Winchester, and I am married to Sam Winchester, who is to my left. His brother Dean Winchester, to Sam's left, is married to Castiel Winchester, to Dean's left, who helped transport Camp Jupiter here. He's an angel of the lord, and I know you guys don't believe in Angels, but just trust me. To my right is my other Alpha Derek Hale, and his mate Stiles Stillinski, to his right. From Castiel on down, on the left, is Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, James Buchannan Barnes but call him Bucky, Thor, Loki, Vision, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and James Rhodes, but call him Rhodey. To the left of Loki is the Archangel Gabriel, who transported Camp Half-Blood here. To the right of Stiles is Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey. We've all met at varying points in the last several years and they have become pack. Sam and I also have six children that are pack, but we didn't want to overwhelm them or you. You'll meet them in time. Now, while I speak with the aforementioned children, along with Sam, Dean, and Derek, I want the rest of you to begin getting settled in. The pack will help you set up, and there is no need to use the mist. Loki has set up a charmed barrier around this land so we will not be noticed. Please begin getting settled and the seven and others please join me inside the Bunker."


	9. Chapter 9

While the eleven children were getting settled in the bunker's library, Sam, Dean, Derek, and I were watching them. We all had an eye for detail, and we knew that there were things we could pick up. After they all were settled, they looked at me and I took a deep breath and began speaking. "I know that you guys have no reason to trust me. I just showed up in your lives without warning and I am a very unknown factor right now. But, I would ask you to have a little faith in me. I've dealt with more crazy than you'd expect, and my entire pack can handle anything you might throw at us." As I scanned the group, I saw them all begin considering things. It made me a little nervous, but also I was glad they weren't outright fighting me. I continued, "I'm getting an odd vibe from some of you. Firstly, Perseus--"

"Percy, please. It's Percy," the young man interrupted.

"Alright then. Percy, did you and Annabeth spend any time outside of this realm?" I asked, and watched as all of their faces went white. Percy looked at me in shock and whispered, "How did you know?"

"It's all over your aura. They look like Sam and Dean's did when I first met them. Where did you go?"

Percy looked to Annabeth, and he whispered, "Tartarus."

I nodded and said, "Whenever you are ready to begin working through that, come see any of my pack, and they'll help you out, no questions asked. We've all seen some shit."

They both nodded slowly, and I looked next to Leo. He stared back at me and I asked, "So much guilt. Why do you carry it all with you, Son of Hephaestus? You had no control."

His jaw fell open, and he looked like a fish out of water. His mouth finally closed and he whispered, "She's gone because of me."

I smiled at him and said, "No she's not. I know a thing or two about souls and how they work, and each one has a destiny. When you got on that mechanical dragon, you knew your life was going to end. But, here you are, alive and whole. It wasn't time for your soul to depart, so it didn't. Your mother's soul departed this world when it was ready, and whether or not you struck the match, so to speak, she would have left you. Don't take on the burdens when it comes to death."

His face was pale, but he looked a little better. The young woman named Calypso had her hand on his shoulder and I could feel the comfort coming from her. I looked next to Frank, and I could tell he was fidgeting. I smiled and said, "I think I might be able to help you, Son of Mars. I know you entrusted your most valuable possession to the Daughter of Pluto, and I know she has kept it safe for you. If you are ever willing to try and extend your life, come see me. Ms. Levesque, you need to release your guilt as well. As I told Leo, all souls depart at some point. You should know this as a Daughter of Pluto. Your gifts are not bad, and they do not reflect anything about who you are. Your father bestowed them on you."

Both stared back at me and neither one could form sentences. I looked around at them and then said, "Percy, Jason, I know that Hera told you that you two were the key to getting your camps to get along, and she wasn't wrong. Although I am not one to take away your memories and put you places you don't remember, I do know that your experiences of the other camp are going to be invaluable to everyone. The eleven of you have proven that given time, and enough attention, things can be peaceful. No doubt, there will be spats here and there, but that's how family works."

They all stared back at me and their eyes were wide. I looked to Sam and he looked back and I whispered through the bond, "You have anything to add?"

He smiled and said aloud, "I know she can be a bit overwhelming at first, but I promise, once you get used to her, she'll be the best thing that ever happened to you. And what she said to each of you is the truth. She truly can see more than you think and she knows each of you better than you probably want her to. Let her help you. She helped me, and I've never been happier. Now, do you have any questions?"

They looked at each other and Percy was the first to speak up, asking, "How could you help Annabeth and me?"

Sam looked to Dean and Dean took the lead on that answer with, "Because we've both been to Hell. We've both experienced more pain in our lives than any other human probably, and we know what Hell can do to a person because we've seen it first hand before, during, and after. We might not know what you went through specifically, but we do know how much pain Hell can put you through. Our whole pack has lived through some type of Hell, and we know it leaves scars. We can help those scars fade a little if you'll let us."

Sam followed that with, "Plus, we all know how scary the world can be. Having friends in that can be as helpful as anything. Trust us, and we can promise you that you'll never have to do it alone."

They looked between each other again and Jason was the one to speak up, asking, "How?"

The four of us smiled and Derek took the lead, saying, "Well, we'll train together, eat together, learn together, and heal together. That's how. When we work together there's nothing we can't accomplish. Hannah will help all of you, and I know that her methods work because they worked on me, and I'm one of the most stubborn people I know."

All eyes were on me and I said, "It's a lot more complicated than Derek makes it seem, but that's the long and short of it. I'm going to focus my own time on you guys, and I know that when you guys are doing better it will have a trickle-down effect on your camps. I know you guys trust each other and have been working as a team for a long time, but not everything is perfect. Once the kinks that exist are worked out, things will flow a little better between you, and that will show your camps how things can work. We'll work on mind, body, and soul, and once that's done, we can begin to work on other things."

Frank asked, "What are the camps going to do?"

"Same thing. Derek's mate, Stiles, is versed in magic as well, so he can help the camps as a whole. Same with Loki. Both of them will be working with everyone to try and iron out some of the kinks that exist. It might be a bit of a slow process, but I know that it will help you guys get along. Before we get moving on this stuff, I do have a recommendation, which is that you consider moving to one camp. I know that you probably don't like that idea, but I think it might work better because you can all be together. The more separated you are, the more the rift grows between your two camps. I know you got the statue and everything and defeated Gaia, but living together under one roof, so to speak, will force issues out into the open."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long... :)
> 
> Also, this chapter begins June 2021.

Hannah POV

After about six weeks of working with both Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, things were getting ironed out. The camps were getting along better, and everyone seemed to be finally learning to love each other and treat everyone with respect. It always brought a smile to my face to see everyone getting along so well, and an idea was percolating in my head that made me really excited. Plus, the camps had taken to the kids like ducks to water, and everyone was gelling really well. I pulled Sam aside one afternoon after a training session, and asked, "What do you think of buying the land outside the reservation and using it to build a new camp for all the demigods?" I didn't like calling them half-bloods, because it sounded a little insulting. Sam stared back at me and chuckled.

I asked, "What?"

He smiled back and said, "You just can't help it, can you?"

I laughed and said, "Sam, you know me better than anyone. Did you really think this wasn't going to end in some kind of big way?"

He sighed, and said, "Yeah, I expected it, but not necessarily like this. But I'm sure if you talked to Gabriel he could get things in the works. I trust you. Do your thing and make these kids a new camp."

I grinned and raced off to find Gabriel. When I found him, he was chatting with some of the Greek and Roman kids, and when I approached they all quieted. I hated that some of them were a little scared of me, but I also knew that I could only do my best to seem unthreatening. When Gabriel noticed the quiet, he looked up and saw me. I smiled and said, "I have a little idea and I need your help to execute."

He shooed the kids away and said, "You want me to build them a camp somewhere?"

My jaw fell open and he said, "Hannah, I know you pretty well. I also know that you pick up any stray puppy you find and these camps are like one huge stray puppy. I figured sooner or later you would come to me about something. I just need you to deal with the land."

I nodded and ran back to the bunker were a few of the pack were lounging around. I grabbed my purse and asked Gabriel to take me to the reservation. We scouted a place that was close enough to the reservation that it wouldn't be a hastle to get there, but far enough away that they wouldn't feel like they were being crowded by me and the pack. Gabriel began setting things up and I asked Loki to join him so the area could be warded. I knew the area was going to be spectacular, and I was excited to show them what was going on. This was going to be an amazing opportunity for both of these camps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place June 2021.

Sam POV

When Hannah rushed into the Bunker and grabbed her purse and then was whisked away by Gabriel, I knew she was getting started on her new camp. I grinned at her enthusiasm, and when she returned she looked like the world was finally alright. After a few weeks of seeing this look on her face, she finally said to everyone, "Okay. I'd like to have everyone pack up. The pack knows about this already, but I have a little surprise for you demi-gods. When you're all done packing, Gabe will bring us all to your surprise."

They packed up in record time, and when they were done, we were all whisked away by Gabriel. I recognized the land, mostly because I had run around the reservation enough that I knew the land, but I could see the presence of wards. I grinned and Hannah said, "So when I met you, I recommended that you all live under one roof. You've been doing it most successfully for the past several weeks, and that makes me think that you're ready to be away from me. So, I chatted with Gabriel and he set this all up for you guys. It doesn't look like much, but that's the point. I wanted this to look like it should to the mortals so Loki helped out with the warding. Loki, can you lower the concealment wards?"

With a flick of his wrist the air shimmered and suddenly all was visible and there was an audible gasp from everyone. The camp was stunning and it all was brand new. We stood at the new entrance, which was a large arch with "Half-Blood and Jupiter" written across the top in both Greek and Latin. As we walked around the camp, there were the main cabins for both pantheons, but instead of two separate cabins, they would all be living in one cabin, with both symbols. So Zeus and Jupiter were under the same roof, then Hera and Juno, then Poseidon and Neptune, then Aphrodite and Venus, then Hades and Pluto, then Hephaestus and Vulcan, then Demeter and Ceres, then Apollo who had the same name for both pantheons, then Artemis and Diana which is where the Hunters of Artemis and all of Diana's children lived, then Athena and Minerva, then Ares and Mars, then Hermes and Mercury, then Dionysus and Bacchus, and lastly, Persephone and Proserpine. All other minor gods had cabins as established after the war the Greeks fought.

While all of the cabins were beautiful and I'm sure the kids would love them; even more stunning were the grounds themselves. It looked like a state of the art summer camp, while also looking completely natural. It looked like the camp was meant to be there, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt, that the kids were going to love it here. There was a full archery range, a sparring area, a sword training area, a pool, a gym for indoor activities, and plenty of other things for the kids to do. In addition, everything was state of the art, and as we walked around, Hannah explained that the camp had been warded so they could use technology as much as they wanted. They'd have to limit use when they were outside of the wards, but they were thrilled at the idea of not being limited because of the attraction technology caused with monsters. I saw Tony's eyes light up at the idea of creating something that wouldn't draw monsters, and I knew he was going to be ensconced in his workshop for a long while.

After touring the camp for a while, everyone began settling in, and I could feel the goodness radiating from everywhere. This camp was a positive step forward, and that made me very happy. Hannah couldn't wipe the grin off her face, but I could also tell something was weighing down on her. I don't know exactly what it was, but there was a weight on her shoulders that I wasn't quite used to seeing. Once everyone was settled in, the pack took our leave, and Hannah left her information, along with mine and Derek's with the demi-gods so that if they needed anything they could call. They knew how to contact Castiel and Gabriel, so we weren't really that worried, but I also knew Hannah was going to worry whether or not they had Gabriel and Castiel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place August of 2021.
> 
> Again, introducing two new canons here. For Leverage, and The Librarians, both from TNT. Will begin at the end of canon for Leverage (show ended Dec 2012, holding out for a movie), and the end of canon for The Librarians (show ended Feb 2018; tried to get it on another network and no one would take it, BOO). So, Parker, Eliot, and Hardison are running the team for Leverage, while Nate and Sophie have left; Eve and Flynn have tethered to the Library, Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jake are with the Library, and Jenkins is alive and well. I'll explain it all in the next chapter, I promise.

Hannah POV

When we arrived back at the reservation, I could finally breathe for a second. While I loved the demi-gods, they could be a little overwhelming, and I knew that I needed some space. While I was showing the kids around the camp, Gabriel was moving our stuff back to the reservation so we didn't need to return there. I immediately wanted to go to sleep, but I could tell Sam knew something was wrong, so I knew that wasn't going to happen. When I headed upstairs to get changed, he followed and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just some headaches and I feel a vision coming on," I replied.

"You can feel it? That's never happened before has it?" he asked.

"No, it hasn't, but I can just tell. I think this one is going to be important."

He nodded and we both finished changing and fell asleep. As predicted, a vision came around and it was incredibly interesting.

\--

I was woken up by the sound of little feet pitter-pattering into our room, and I knew one or more of the kids needed us. I looked over and saw it was my youngest two, Ben and Eli. They climbed up into bed with Sam and I and we snuggled for a little. As we snuggled I was thinking about my vision, and I knew I was going to need to go on a business trip sometime soon to deal with it, but I also knew that if I left, the pack was going to want to come with me, and I didn't need to drag them all with me for this. While I loved my pack, and I know they loved me, it was a little stressful having so many of them. But I knew if I asked Felicity to come with me, she would. I also knew she was perfect for this little trip, and I could trust her to support me. I called out through the bond, " _Felicity?_ "

" _What's up, Hannah?_ " was the perky reply.

" _I need you to pack a bag. We need to take a trip soon. Let Oliver know you're going to be gone, but don't tell him what's going on. I need to keep this mission as stealth as possible. I'll tell Sam where I'm going, but I don't want anyone else to know because they're all going to come with me._ "

I heard her snort through the bond, and she said, " _Yeah. I'll pack a bag. When do you want to leave?_ "

" _Tomorrow morning. Gabe can take us where we need to go._ "

" _Which is where, by the way?_ " she asked.

" _Portland._ "

\--

When Sam woke up, I was looking over him and smiling at the amazing person I was lucky enough to call mine. He smiled and said, "I could feel you had your vision but I was too tired to wake up. Anything good?"

"Felicity and I are going to Portland tomorrow. Two groups there that I think will prove helpful in one way or another."

"Okay. I'll keep things running here, and you go there and do what you need to do."

I smiled and kissed the kids on their heads and began packing. I didn't really know how long this was going to take, but I also knew that I'd like to be as efficient as possible. Sometimes these missions didn't lend themselves to efficiency, but I figured this one wouldn't take long. I packed enough for a few days and I knew that if I needed it, I could call Gabriel or Castiel to have them bring me stuff. This mission was going to be stressful, but also fun, and I knew things would work out the way they were meant to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Really excited about where this story is going.

Felicity POV

When Hannah asked me to come with her on a little trip, I honestly had no idea what to expect. When she said we were going to Portland, OR, I was even more confused. What could be in Portland that Hannah would find so important? I figured it must have been something very important because I know Hannah wouldn't have taken a trip away from the pack if it wasn't necessary. I met her at the front of the house, and she said, "Alright. I didn't brief you on who we're going to meet right now, mostly because I didn't want you telling anyone. But, as we're about to leave, I figure you should know what's up."

I nodded, and she continued, "So, I had a vision the other night. Both groups are in Portland or the Portland area, and the spirits tell me they're important. They don't need my help, but I'm getting a vibe that they're important. The first place we're going is the Bridgeport Brewery. There we're going to meet an Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Parker. They work outside the law in order to help people who have been screwed over by big corporations. There are other two members, Nate Ford, and Sophie Devereaux, who recently left the team. I don't know what role they'll play, but I know that they have an important role in something. Then, we're going to head to a place called The Annex. It is the place that connects to The Library."

Wait, a library? We were going to a library? I asked, "Hold on, a library?"

She grinned at me like a cat that ate the canary and said, "The New York Metropolitan Library."

"Wait, what is the New York Metropolitan Library doing in Portland?"

"That my dear Felicity is the true question. While the Metropolitan library is a real place, it hides an amazing secret right under everyone's nose. The Library is full of priceless magical artifacts. At the Annex, we'll meet Flynn Carsen, Eve Baird, Cassandra Cillian, Jake Stone, Ezekiel Jones, and Jenkins. Flynn was the lone Librarian for a long time, and he had a Guardian for a long time; Charlene. Charlene knew her time was coming, so she brought former NATO officer Eve to the Library to take over her role. Then they met the other three. I'll tell you more before we get there, but that's the basics."

My jaw was open in shock and I said, "That's the basics? Hannah this sounds fake."

"Didn't you think I sounded fake when you first met me?" she asked.

After considering, I acquiesced, and said, "Maybe a little."

She smiled and said, "Let's get going, so you can meet the Leverage team, and then we'll visit the Librarians. Gabe? We're ready to go."

Moments later, Gabe landed and said, "Angel Air, at your service? Where to?"

"The Bridgeport Brewpub," was Hannah's reply.

He grinned and we were whisked away by an archangel. That idea still tripped me out a little bit. But, if there was one thing that being in Hannah's pack taught me it's that I am more adaptable than I had ever anticipated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in new canons folks. As mentioned in the last chapter. See there for news. :)

Hannah POV

Gabe landed Felicity and me in an alleyway that was near the brewpub, but I didn't want us drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves. We strolled to the pub, and when we arrived, I was glad to see it wasn't busy. Hopefully, that means that I could get Eliot out of the kitchen. I knew he was the most level-headed of the three remaining team members, and he would keep Hardison and Parker calm.

When we walked in, I immediately noticed the smell of burgers cooking, and the low sound of some kind of soft rock playing. I smiled and looked at the hostess standing at the desk. She welcomed us and brought us to a table. Before she left, I whispered in her ear, "Can you please send Eliot out here at your earliest convenience? I have important business to discuss with him."

She went a little pale in the face, and I reassured, "It's nothing bad, I promise, but kind of important."

She nodded and scurried off to wherever. A few minutes later, a waitress approached with her pad at the ready. I asked for their best beer on tap, and I ordered a burger to-go for Dean. I knew he'd never forgive me if I didn't bring him back something. After bringing me my beer, I noticed someone was approaching the table. I looked up and recognized the man walking toward us. He stopped and said, "I'm told you were looking for me, and that you asked for me by name. Most people don't know my name, or they do, but don't live long enough to tell anyone."

I could feel Felicity tense, so I sent her some calm over the bond, and then replied, "I know. But I'm not most people, and I don't die that easy. Tell your team to come in here. I need to talk to all three of you. Actually, just tell Hardison. Parker has been in the rafters since we arrived."

I saw his eyes widen just a fraction, and a second later, I felt another energy join us from above. I looked up and was met with the hard stare of a young blonde woman. I grinned and said, "So you're Parker."

She couldn't keep the reaction off of her face, and I smiled at the way her jaw fell open a little, and her eyes widened just a fraction. I saw Eliot wander the bar to grab some chairs, and Parker dropped from the ceiling with the grace of someone who had been doing it their entire life. She and Clint would get along swimmingly if they ever met. I looked back up to check on Eliot and I felt the color drain from my face. I was prepared to meet the hacker, but I was not prepared for what he looked like. I blinked again, and Felicity could tell something was wrong. She asked over the bond, " _You good?_ "

" _Yeah. Just seeing someone who looks just like a dude that I would really like to stab in the face._ "

" _Okayyyyyyy,_ " was Felicity's only response. It made me chuckle a little, so I felt a little better. Hardison approached slowly, and he looked nervous. I tried to project calm, and I noticed Eliot approach Hardison and whisper something in his ear and then placed a kiss on his cheek. Huh. That's something that I didn't expect. I looked over at Parker an I found that she had a strong fond look in her eye. Wow, so that was something I REALLY did not see coming.

The two of them approached the table, once they were all settled, I said, "Hi. Sorry if I threw up some red flags for yall. I really didn't intend to. My name is Hannah Winchester, and this is my colleague, Felicity Smoak. I'm a Shaman and I live on a reservation in California. Before I explain why I'm here, you should know that if you look me up, my husband Sam, and his brother Dean may raise some red flags. I can't tell you why, but know that it was all done with great intentions. Also, Felicity may or may not have hacked a few things here and there."

They stared at me with eyes wide, and then they turned to Felicity who blushed under their stares. I smiled and continued, "So, one of the things that happen as a Shaman, is I get visions of things when they're important. I got sent a vision of you three, along with Nate and Sophie. I know what you guys do for a living, and I'm not here to judge you at all. You do good work, and I want you to know that I am happy to help in any way that I know how. I work as the director of SHIELD, and the Avengers live with me and are members of my pack. I can explain more about that, but I think I should let you get back to work, and I have another visit I need to make. Does that work for y'all?"

They stared back at me, dumbfounded, and I looked to Felicity and she and I both burst out laughing. It took us a minute to calm down, but when we did, Felicity said, "Sorry. Most people look like that when they meet Hannah and it never gets old. Wow. Okay."

I smiled and sent out a prayer to Gabe, with specific instructions not to pop right inside the brewpub, because I knew it would freak them right out. He walked in moments later, and I introduced him to Eliot, Hardison, and Parker. I saw some of the color drain from his face when he saw Hardison, and he asked me over the bond, " _Were you ever planning on having Sam or Dean meet them?_ "

" _I don't know. I wanted to, but after seeing him, I'm a little more concerned._ "


	15. Chapter 15

We walked out of the brewpub as to not arouse any suspicions, but we were whisked away the moment we were clear. We landed at the base of the St. Johns Bridge, and my eyes widened at the site of it. It seemed like Gabriel was seeing the same thing I was because his eyes were wide, and his jaw was just a little slack. Felicity was just looking at the building, trying to find the best way to approach it. I looked to her and said, "Alright, let's get inside. I have a feeling the Library will sense me, and allow me in, but let's see."

I walked up to the doors at the base of the bridge and knocked lightly. I heard the echo reverberate through the area around us, and before I could blink, the door swung open. I grinned and Felicity and I walked in. We wandered the hallways until we heard the sound of voices. We followed the sound, our wolf hearing helping us out just a little, and when we arrived at the origin of the noise, we were in a large airy room, that had a large table in the center, and was surrounded by books on all sides. I was in awe of the space but didn't want to make myself known, so I pulled a little Shaman trick, and we were invisible to most pairs of eyes. When I looked around at the people in the room, I recognized them all from my vision. The one thing I didn't realize, however, was just how old Jenkins was. He looked old, but when I saw him in person, I saw the age of his soul, and my jaw fell open. He was FAR older than he looked and once I really looked at him, I could tell exactly who he was. My jaw fell open even further, and I was completely dumbstruck.

I cleared away the Shaman trick, and I knocked on the frame of the doorway we were standing in. All six heads turned in unison, and the twelve pairs of eyes looking back at us were all shocked and maybe even a little angry. "Hi. Sorry to surprise you like that. My name is Hannah Winchester, and I am a Shaman. I had a vision about you guys and I figured I should come to see you."

They stared back at me, and all of a sudden, I was a little uncomfortable. I smiled and began walking around the space, taking in all of the ambient magic in the air. As I watched the six people in the room staring at me, I noticed the connection between Cassandra, Jake, and Ezekiel. I grinned at them and realized that they may have felt a little shame. I continued my wandering, and I watched as they all watched me. The first one to break the silence was Eve and she asked, "No one knows about this place except for us. How did you find it, and how did you get in?"

I grinned and said, "Good questions, Eve. As a Shaman, I get visions. When I'm in my visions, my guides show up with me always, and I am told by them where the places are that I need to go. That's how I met my colleague Felicity. My guides told me where she and an old friend of mine were, and I went there and found them. My guides told me where you were. Now, as the daughter of a Shaman on one side and a white witch on the other, I have a magic of my own. I didn't know if the Library would recognize my magic, but when I knocked on the door, the door opened, and I walked in. The Library knows what's good for it, and I'm actually shocked that you and Flynn didn't notice because you're tethered."

I turned my attention to Jenkins, and said, "Sir Galahad." I followed that with a proper Arthurian bow, and I could see the shock in his eyes, and the gasp that sounded throughout the room told me that I wasn't supposed to know who this person was. I grinned and said, "Shaman thing. Now, I think I deserve a tour of the Library. I would love to meet Kal, and I think there are a few things here that might be safer in the hands of a shaman, than that of a Librarian."

Still, they were all staring at me, looking like total idiots, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much. Also, this story is coming to an end soon. I found a good place to stop. It might be a tiny cliffhanger... *hides* Don't hate me. There are still multiple chapters, but I wanted to warn y'all. Also bringing in some other cannons, and I am VERY excited about it. :) Enjoy!

Felicity POV

I had seen things, being in Hannah's pack, but this was among the craziest. The huge room was filled with amazing artifacts, from the Ark of the Covenant to books that date back to the beginning of human life on Earth. I was completely entranced, and I knew Sam would be super jealous that I got to see it in person. I smiled as we walked around, and I noticed a presence following me around a little bit. I turned around and there was a small redhead walking behind me. I remembered that Hannah had told me all of their names, but I couldn't put names to faces. I asked, "Remind me your name?"

She stared at me a few seconds, and then stuttered, "C-C-Cassandra, Cassandra Cillian."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cassandra. As Hannah said, I'm Felicity Smoak."

She smiled back, and I could tell she wanted to say something. I looked at her for a moment and then asked, "What's on your mind?"

She stopped in her tracks and replied, "How'd you know?"

I laughed to myself, knowing that this is how Hannah must have felt all the time. I replied, "I'm a member of Hannah's pack. Sometimes I can pick up on some of her abilities. One of them is having a really great ability to read people. Now, ask away."

She seemed to relax, and she asked, "What are you really doing here?"

I laughed and said, "Honestly, I'm just along because Hannah asked me to come. She wasn't lying when she said she had a vision about you, and I think she's gathering forces for something. When we first met and became pack, she shared with us that she was told that she would help Sam and Dean prevent the end of the world. Sam and Dean are her husband and brother in law. I don't know what this 'end of the world' scenario is, but I do know that Hannah's been gathering forces for a while. We came here to see you and another specialized group that she seems to think can help. Or the spirits do. Who even knows."

By the time I was done, Cassandra was smiling at me and she asked, "So, how does this pack thing work?"

"Hannah is the Alpha, and then her husband Sam is her second in command. We added another pack of werewolves to our pack, so their Alpha, Derek Hale is the Alpha when Hannah and Sam are gone, and his mate Stiles serves as his second. He has similar powers to Hannah," I explained.

Cassandra looked at me for a minute and then asked, "Mate? What's that?"

I laughed and replied, "Hannah says that all people and creatures have mates, a person that they are meant to be with, but sometimes it just takes us longer to notice the bond. Before I was bitten, I knew I was drawn to Oliver, my mate, but I didn't know we were mates. How would I? After we both got the bite, it was like the fog had cleared away from our vision and we could finally see each other for the first time. It was incredible. I've seen mates meet and it is one of the most beautiful sights. I know you have at least one, but there is a chance you have more. Hannah hasn't ever found it, but she knows it happens."

Cassandra grinned at me and said, "Thanks, Felicity. You're wonderful."

I smiled and said, "No worries Cassandra. Now I just need to find Hannah and try and get her to leave, which is easier said than done."

She laughed and we both set off to try and find Hannah so that we could head back to the brewpub and deal with the Leverage team.


	17. Chapter 17

Hannah POV

After we were finished at the Library, which was an experience I will truly never forget, Gabriel brought us back to the Brewpub, and we walked in just as the dinner rush was ending. The woman who was standing at the hostess desk recognized me and asked, "You were here earlier to see Eliot, right?"

I nodded, and she continued, "Eliot told me to bring you back when or if you came back. So follow me and I'll bring you back."

I nodded and we followed her through the kitchen to what looked like a really modern office space. In the middle of the room was a large table, and a huge screen was projecting some information. I saw Eliot, Parker, and Hardison sitting at the table and they seemed to be ensconced in their work. The hostess knocked on one of the beams, and all heads were facing us. I said, "We're back. Sorry, we left so abruptly like that. We had other business to attend to. But I told you I would be back, and here I am."

They all stared at me and then Eliot asked, "So can you explain everything for us again?"

I chuckled and entered the room more, making sure that all of their attention was with me because I didn't want to have to explain it again. I began, "Sure. My name is Hannah Winchester. I brought my colleague with me, Felicity Smoak. I'm a shaman for a reservation down in California. About five years ago, I met my husband, Sam, and brother in law, Dean, for the first time. They were working a case in my neighborhood, and they were told that I was going to help them save the world. I still don't know what the hell I'm going to do, but I don't think the angel was lying. After I met Sam and Dean, I connected to my Shaman side, and my guides told me of a reservation in California that needed my help..." I told them my story, and I tried not to laugh as their faces got more and more shocked. After I finished, not surprisingly, Parker was the one to say, "Prove it."

I looked to Felicity and asked over the bond, " _Do you want to shift or should I?_ "

She shrugged and replied, " _I don't care. You haven't done it in a while, so maybe you should._ "

I nodded and said to the group, "I'll be back in one second."

I left the room, stripped, and shifted. I walked back in and all of them were staring at me. I laughed in my head and Felicity translated for me, " _So I can't talk to you, but because of the pack bond, Felicity can talk for me. I have another form, Sister Tiger, but I figured she would scare you more than this one would. We all have two forms. A totem, and a wolf. The totem forms are easier to shift into, but the wolf forms are a little easier to blend in with._ "

The three of them were staring back at me, dumbfounded, so I turned around, left the room, shifted and redressed, while they processed. When I walked back in, they seemed to be less confused, and I could see the questions floating around in their heads. Hardison was the first to break the silence, with, "So you work for SHIELD?"

"I'm the director, actually, and the Avengers are in my pack," I replied.

He looked back and asked, "So you could hook me up with the SHIELD database?"

I laughed out loud and asked, "What kind of director would I be if I just gave any civilian access? No Hardison. The only person who knows what I do is my husband Sam, and that's only because he knows that I am a basket case unless I can talk things out, and I can't actually lie to him. He knows everything I do, and even then there are some things that he doesn't know. There are secrets within my head that could end the world as we know it, and I will not allow anyone to know them unless they are cleared to know it. And don't even think about trying to hack your way in. Felicity is my tech woman, and she is one of the best in the world. You might be good, but I can almost guarantee she's better."

Hardison looked completely affronted, whilst Felicity looked totally embarrassed, but proud at the same time. Eliot was the next to speak, and he asked, "Speaking of your husband, we looked into him and Dean, and there was a long list of stuff on that file."

"Eliot, did I tell you what Sam and Dean did before I met them?"

He shook his head, and I continued, "You've seen some pretty nasty stuff in your time, right?"

He nodded, "Well, both Sam and Dean have seen literal Hell, they've both died a few times, and they've seen more nightmares than most people could ever dream of. When that is your job description, I'm sure that it racks up a few crimes. I could have them here in a second to show you who they are, but I'm not going to do that because neither of them needs to prove anything to you."

The shocked look on Eliot's face told me he wasn't used to that tone, and I just stood there and stared at him. He added, "But what in the hell are two brothers doing desecrating graves?"

"They were saving people's lives, and that's all that matters. You work outside the law to help people, don't you? Then so do they. Their methods are a little unorthodox, but they work, and they do a lot of good for this world. Also, Hardison, have you ever known of an identical twin in your life?"

He looked at me for a second, and then replied, "Not that I know of, but I was in the foster system, so it's possible? Why?"

I smiled and replied, "Because you look just like the dude who killed my husband the first time, and I'd like to introduce you, but I doubt Sam or Dean would be that keen on seeing someone who looked just like the man who murdered him."

Hardison's face went white, and Felicity piped up with, "I could check if that's okay with you?"

No one made a move, so Felicity just swooped in and attacked the keyboards with her usual vigor. The screen in the room began moving with information, and suddenly it stopped on information regarding one Jake Talley. I was angry just looking at it, and Hardison looked shocked. He stared at the information on the screen and whispered, "That's my birthday. I have a twin?"

"Had," I told him, "Sam made sure he was absolutely dead after opening a gate to hell."

All eyes were on me and I said, "What? I don't tell lies, and you people are outside of normal enough that you would understand. Stop looking at me like I have three heads. Especially you Felicity. I've known you too long for you to be looking at me like that."


	18. Chapter 18

It took a little longer than I would have liked, but when Felicity and I left Portland, we had the Leverage team and the Librarians on our side, so I considered the trip a success. Felicity and I called on Gabe to bring us back home, and when we did arrive back, it seemed like everything was okay, but I knew looks could be deceiving. When I walked into the house is when I noticed that something was off. I felt the bond and could feel some strain between Sam and Dean. I sighed and told Felicity to go and find Oliver, so I could handle this. She left, and I asked Sam and Dean to come to the living room through the bond.

They both came in, and Sam had the decency to look slightly abashed. Dean looked flat out angry. I asked, "What's going on?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean spoke first, saying, "Sam is mad at me because Cas and I want to adopt. He wants us to find a surrogate in the pack."

I looked at Sam, and he said, "I don't want to bring someone in without making sure that we've explored all of the options we have. I know Dean and Cas wouldn't be opposed to surrogacy, and I thought you wouldn't mind being a surrogate for them."

I looked between them and took a deep breath in and began to speak. "First of all, Sam, never assume. While I wouldn't say no, don't make assumptions about what I want. Sam, Dean and Cas are going to do what is best for them. If that means adoption, then that's what it means. Don't try and change his mind because you don't like it. Dean, you and Cas do what is best for you. If that's adoption, then that's fine. The child you adopt will be lucky to have you, and I know that no matter what they will be a member of this pack. Can you both just let it go?"

They looked between each other and nodded while looking sheepish. Dean left the room to go and find Cas, and Sam looked at me and I asked, "So what's the real reason you wanted me to be Dean and Cas' surrogate?"

He stared at me and then rushed out, "Iwanttohavemorekids."

I smiled and then said, "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I know you want to wait until the kids are older. I didn't want you to have to decide between you and me."

I laughed out loud, and told Sam, "Sam, I love you more than life itself. I want to have as many kids with you as possible. That said, our current six children are still young. Let's wait until they're older and more self-sufficient. I don't know if we'd have a litter as large, but it would be multiples, and we both know that it would be better to wait until these six are bigger."

He looked back at me and nodded. I laughed and said, "Sam, Oliver and Felicity are going to get married and they're going to have a litter of their own. You'll have plenty of babies running around here. Even if they're not yours. I know you want more and you'll get them, but be patient. I get the feeling things are going to be a little rocky for a while. Let them settle, and then we can see about more. Yeah?"

He nodded again, and I smiled and wrapped him in my arms. He hugged me back and I heard footsteps enter the room, and a little voice asked, "Mommy? Daddy?"

I looked over and it was Dakota. I replied, "Yes, love bug?"

She blushed and said, "I had a scary nightmare."

Sam looked a little surprised, and he asked, "Why didn't you come and tell me when Mommy was gone?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

Sam gestured for her to come closer, and she came to both of us and Sam said, "You can tell me anything, baby. Don't worry about scaring me, okay? Now, what was your dream about?"

She nodded and continued, "A big scary purple guy."

My eyebrows wrinkled, and I tried to process what she said. "Was there anything else?" I asked.

"He had a golden glove thing. It had pretty jewels in it. That's all I know."

I nodded and called to Loki through the bond, "Loki? You wouldn't happen to know of a purple man, with a golden glove thing, would you?"

The response I got back was shock but also fear. He replied with one word, "Thanos."

My blood ran cold, and I looked to Sam and said, "Call the pack. We've got a real problem."


	19. Chapter 19

The pack was sitting in the living room, and everyone was nervous. The kids were sitting together, while Dakota sat with Sam and I. Loki looked white in the face, and it was a look that I was very unfamiliar with when it came to him. He almost always looked confident, so seeing him so nervous was a little stressful. I looked around and tried to figure out where to begin. I looked to Loki and asked, "Can you tell us what you know about Thanos?"

Loki looked at me and it seemed like he wanted to do everything he could to not speak. He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, he began to speak, "When I fell from the Bifrost, I ended up in what I thought was an uninhabited planet. Turns out, it was inhabited by Thanos and his army. They found me and took me prisoner. They beat me until I was nothing more than pulp, and when I was broken down, I was forced to serve Thanos. He sent me to New York with the Chitauri, and we all know how that went. When the Hulk threw me around, it must have knocked out Thanos' programming, because when I came to, my mind was my own."

I stared back at Loki and then said, "Thank you. Alright, Fel, does SHIELD have anything on him?"

She clicked and clacked on her keyboard, and I was trying to think of the best way to handle this. She continued to hack and I looked at Sam and asked, through the bond, " _What the hell are we supposed to do? This dude sounds like a bad deal, and we need to protect the world._ "

He replied, " _Well then it's a good thing you run a clandestine government organization, and that you have all of us and a few other aces up your sleeves. First things first though, we need to go to DC and see if we can get the government on our side. If that works, it will make it a little easier to protect the US, and we can focus internationally. One step at a time, my love, right?_ "

I nodded, knowing that Sam was right. Felicity was done hacking and she looked up at me with a look that I knew meant no good news was coming our way. She began to speak, "So, it seems like Thanos is a megalomaniacal alien; what I have isn't much, but it doesn't look good. There seems to be proof of him killing off half of a planet's people, in order to bring peace to the planet. He did it on his own planet, Titan, and on a few other planets, and while it's worked, I don't think it's worth it."

"I agree," I told her, and continued, "We need to make a trip to DC. I need everyone geared up, and we are wings up in 10. We're going to try and convince the President to help us. If he doesn't then we're on our own."

Everyone left the room, and the kids remained where they were and I told them, "Okay, do you remember when Mommy and Daddy used to have you practice leaving quickly?"

They nodded and went to get their go bags and any other things they might need. While I didn't love doing it, I knew it was possible that it was going to be necessary. We taught them early about go bags and about what to do in case of an emergency. I wrote a few letters to the council, and they were going to go to the council building and see if anyone was there and give them my note. It would let them know that there was something horrible coming and that they needed to protect my children with their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the kids were gone, Sam and I suited up in all of our gear, and we reconvened with the rest of the pack in the living room. Even Cas had geared up, which never happened. Gabe was still dressed in civilian clothes, but I knew he had some gear stashed somewhere and he was going to use it. I looked around, and said, "Alright. This is a simple mission. We need to find where the President is and convince him that Thanos is a viable threat. When we arrive at his location, I want you all to remain quiet. Sam, myself, Derek, Stiles, and Steve will stand at the front of the group. Everyone else in normal formation. When we finish there, we will reconvene here, and I want you all to call anyone you know who might be able to help us. Hunter, hero, or otherwise. I'll call the demi-gods, and see if they'd be willing to help us on this mission because if they are, I already have an idea of what to do with them. Good?"

I got affirmatives, and I looked to Gabriel and said, "Alright, take us to the President."

Moments later we landed in the Oval Office, where the president was sitting at his desk. He was staring at me and my pack, and before he could do anything, I said, "I wouldn't, Mr. President. The world is at stake right now, and you don't have time to arrest us. My name is Hannah Winchester, and I am the Director of SHIELD. Very soon, a megalomaniacal alien is going to invade and try and kill half of the world's population. We need the support of the US government in order to succeed. This is my pack, and we are going to be leading the charge against Thanos. We have back up from other people, and a few aces up our sleeves, but the help of the US Army, Navy, et cetera, would make my job a whole lot easier."

The President stared back at me, dumbfounded, and I couldn't help the grin that came to my face from behind the mask. I told Steve through the bond, " _Say something. He seems to not believe me._ "

Steve cleared his throat, and the eyes of the president went to him and I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes got wider. "Mr. President, I know this sounds crazy, but Hannah is a good woman, and our pack and the Avengers want to protect this world from the threats. That's what you want to do as well, right?"

He nodded slowly, and said, "Yeah, I want to protect the world."

"Good," I said, "Then you'll call every military leader you can and find a way to protect this country from Thanos. I'm going to give you my number, and when you have a plan of attack, you'll let me know what it is and see if it works for us."

He nodded again, and I looked to Gabe who shrugged and whisked us back to the reservation. When we landed, everyone went their separate ways and began to make calls. I called the demi-gods and explained the situation to them. They were a little overwhelmed, but they were accepting and they understood the gravity of the situation. Sam and Dean were calling hunters they knew and telling them the world was at stake, and to come to the reservation ASAP. Oliver was calling some of his friends from other places, and I hoped that he had friends that were committed to helping this world. I had given Steve the responsibility of contacting all of my SHIELD contacts, and I was hoping they would be willing to help as well. Gosh, this was all being held together with spit and a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this story only has two more chapters, but I am holding off on posting them because I need to make sure I have cannon correct, and that I include all of the characters that I want. So, this is your last update for a while, but I promise it will be well worth it, I hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said that this was going to be posted after I finished catching up with the Arrowverse. I might add some stuff when I finish, but I wanted to get it up soon. :) Love to all of you.

After the pack made their calls, we all stripped our gear and changed our clothes. It was going to take some time for our contacts to arrive, and I knew that it was going to be a game of waiting. It made me stressed out, but I knew it was time to just be patient and work on what I could control. Sam and I began making dinner when Oliver walked into the kitchen with the phone away from his ear and he asked, "I need coordinates that are close to here. I'm sending some friends to grab some other friends, and then they'll come here."

I told him a place where his friends could arrive, but I asked that they do their best to blend in. He smiled and said, "Not a problem. Do you want to come with me to meet them? I get the feeling you'll be impressed."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that a challenge, Mr. Queen?"

"It might be, Mrs. Winchester, but the fact of the matter is that I know I'm right."

I grinned and said, "Let me know when you want me to leave, and we'll go."

He nodded and left the room. Derek came in next, and said, "Called the Beacon Hills friends that could be trusted and they're on their way. Should be here by the end of the day at the latest."

I nodded and replied, "I need you to explain things to them. I know they understand how your pack worked in Beacon Hills, but this is a whole new ballgame. Bring Stiles with you and allow him to help, yeah?"

He nodded, and also left the room. Sam was still cooking and I called to the pack that dinner would be ready in about 10 minutes. My phone buzzed when I was finished and I didn't recognize the number on the caller ID, but I picked up and said, "Winchester."

"Director Winchester, so nice to speak with you. This is Phil Coulson. I've been told by the President that you needed our support."

"Ah, Mr. Coulson. Glad to finally meet you. We do need your help. Our world is in danger. I'm going to give you some coordinates. Plan to arrive at those coordinates at 0800 hours tomorrow. Hope you had a nice time in Tahiti, sir." I provided the coordinates to him and we hung up. Sam was looking at me and he just chuckled and said, "You, Mrs. Winchester are a force of nature."

I grinned and was about to say something back, but Oliver interrupted with, "Hannah, you ready to leave?"

I nodded and grabbed a few items of protection and Oliver and I set out to the coordinates that I had given him. When we arrived, nothing was there, but I figured things wouldn't remain that way for long. Oliver was grinning, and he said, "They should be here in about five minutes."

"Who's they?" I asked, genuinely curious about who we were about to meet.

"I think they'd rather introduce themselves, but let's just say, they're good people and I trust them with my life."

"Well, Mr. Queen, you speak highly of them. We'll see if they're up to snuff," I replied, and before he could say anything, I heard the sound of engines but didn't see anything flying overhead. Oliver smiled and pointed up and before I could blink, something was flying toward us. As it got closer, the details became clearer, and my jaw opened. A real-life spaceship. Holy shit. It landed, the door opened, and 23 people were standing there. They walked out and Oliver said, "Team Flash, Team Legends, and Team Supergirl, I'd like you to meet my pack Alpha, Hannah Winchester."

They waved at me and I pulled myself together, and said, "Nice to meet you. Oliver speaks highly of you. Who are you?"

Oliver grinned and said, "Team Flash is Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris and Joe West, and Ralph Dibny; Team Legends is Captain Sarah Lance, Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Professor Martin Stein, Nate Heywood, Amaya Ziwe, Mick Rory, Zari Tomas, and Wally West; and Team Supergirl is Kara Danvers, Winn Schott, Alex Danvers, J'onn J'honzz, Brainiac 5, also known as Brainy, James Olsen, Clark Kent, and Lena Luthor. Also know as The Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, The Elongated Man, The White Canary, The ATOM, Firestorm, Citizen Steele, Vixen, Heatwave, Isis, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Guardian, and Superman."

I looked over the group and asked, "Wait, why are there 23 people here and 16 hero names?"

Oliver chuckled and said, "Well Winn, Alex, Iris, Joe, and Lena are normal, Brainy is an AI, and why don't I let Professor Stein and Jax explain that."

I looked to them and everyone seemed to move away from the two of them. My eyebrows crinkled, and before I could blink, they high-fived, and a ball of flames formed and when it cleared, Jax was standing there and his head and hands were on fire. He said, "Professor and I make up Firestorm. When we bond, we form a nuclear reactor."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, and then they separated. I continued to stare, and Oliver chuckled and said, "Congrats Jax, Professor. In the time I've known her, I've never seen her speechless."

I glared at Oliver, and said, "I'm not speechless. But beware, Tony is going to have a field day with you two."

Professor Stein and Ray both said at the same time, "Tony Stark?"

I nodded and replied, "Yep. Now, I don't know what you all do, but I think we should go and meet the rest of the pack."


	22. Chapter 22

When we arrived back at the house, I had asked the pack to meet in the living room, although I didn't know if there would be enough room for everyone to fit. I asked Gabriel specifically if he could make the living room bigger to accommodate the pack and Oliver's friends. He obliged as he always does, and when we arrived, I was glad to see the outside of the house was no different, but I'm sure from the inside it was bigger. I grinned and said, "Welcome to my pack house. Warning, I have a large pack, and they can be a little overwhelming at times. Just get to know each other, and make sure you understand that they are with me. An insult to me is an insult to all and vice versa. Just be nice."

Oliver was smiling, and the newcomers were looking at each other nervously. We walked in and I said, "Hello my lovely pack. These people are all friends of Oliver's. Why don't we all get settled and we can introduce ourselves, yeah?"

Everyone seemed to agree, and I saw Nate's eyes get huge when he saw a few of the people in the room. I grinned at Sam, and he grinned back and asked over the bond, " _So, are they up to the task?_ "

" _Oh yeah. They're good. If the pack wasn't already too huge, I'd ask them to join in a second._ "

He stared at me and asked, " _Do you think the pack is too big?_ "

" _Sam, there are 35 of us, including the kids. That's a whole lot._ "

He just continued to stare at me and finally asked, " _Why is that stopping you?_ "

I glared at him and replied, " _Now is not the time. We'll talk about it later._ "

When I looked back around the room, everyone was staring at me and it seemed like they were waiting for something. "Oh, right, sorry about that. I should warn you that my pack can speak over a pack bond, so if we look at each other and it seems like we're having a conversation, we most likely are. So, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Hannah Winchester, and I am the Alpha of this pack. Everyone in my pack has codenames to protect their identities. My codename is Alpha, my totem is Sister Tiger, and I am the shaman of this reservation and a witch. I'm also the Director of SHIELD. For those not in my pack, a totem is an animal that represents us best. We all have one, and my pack can shift into those forms."

"My name is Sam Winchester, codename Hunter, my totem is Brother Bear, and I'm a hunter, Hannah's husband, and second-in-command."

"I'm Dean Winchester, codename Knight, my totem is Brother Cougar, and I'm a hunter."

Oliver looked at me and I could tell by his look that someone was going to ask about hunting. Before Cas could speak, I added in, "I know some of you are looking at Sam and Dean and thinking that they don't really fit the hunting profile very well. You'd be right. They're not game hunters; they're monster hunters. Ghosts, ghouls, demons, werewolves, shapeshifters and all types of things in between. If there's lore on it, Sam and Dean have probably heard of it. That being said, let's continue with the pack. Cas?"

"My name is Castiel Winchester, codename Angel, I don't have a totem, and I am an angel and Dean's husband."

"Howdy, I'm Gabriel, codename Trickster, I too, have no totem, and I'm an archangel and I did a stint as a Trickster god."

"Everyone knows me, but I'm Oliver Queen, codename Arrow, and my totem is Brother Lion."

"This is weird, but my name is Felicity Smoak, codename Overwatch, and my totem is Sister Wolf."

"John Diggle, codename Spartan, totem is Brother Panther."

"I'm Derek Hale, codename Genesis, my totem is Brother Crow, and I am the other pack Alpha, which makes me a werewolf as well. When Hannah isn't here, the power goes to Sam, but if neither of them is here, then the power goes to me."

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, codename Spark, my totem is Brother Otter, and I'm also a witch, but an elemental one and I run the magical and mystical side of things on the reservation."

"My name is Scott McCall, codename Beta, my totem is Brother Dog, and I'm a werewolf."

"Allison Argent, codename Huntress, my totem is Sister Butterfly, and I'm a former werewolf hunter."

"I'm Lydia Martin, codename Banshee, my totem is Sister Owl; I sense death, and have a very high IQ."

"Um, wow, okay. I'm Kira Yukimura, codename Fox, my totem is Sister Elk, and I'm a kitsune. It's a Japanese Fox spirit, and I can channel electricity."

"I-i-i-isaac Lahey, codename Wolf, my totem is Brother Turtle, and I'm just a werewolf."

"Boyd, codename Flourish, which I still don't understand, my totem is Brother Mouse, and I'm a beta werewolf."

"Hi all, name's Erica Reyes, codename Queen, my totem is Sister Snake, and I'm also a beta werewolf."

"Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow, my totem is Sister Fox, and I was once a Soviet spy and the last remaining product of the Red Room."

At her statement Nate's eyes got wide.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Steve Rogers, codename Captain America, my totem is, don't laugh, Brother Eagle, and I was the first super soldier."

If I told you we didn't laugh, I'd be lying. Also, I didn't know Nate's eyes could get so wide.

"Everyone knows me, but Tony Stark, codename Iron Man, my totem is Brother Cat, and I'm amazing."

"Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, my totem is Brother Elephant, and I'm the best marksman in the world."

"Uh, Bruce Banner, codename Hulk, my totem is Brother Dragon, more specifically, Fire Dragon, and I was a scientist, but now I'm a scientist who occasionally turns into a giant green rage monster."

"Loki of Asgard or Jotunheim, my totem is Brother Raven, and I am the god of Lies and Mischief."

"I am Thor, crown prince of Asgard, my totem is Brother Falcon, and I am the god of thunder."

"Don't freak, but I'm James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, codename Soldier, my totem is Brother Horse, and I served with Steve and then was captured and tortured by HYDRA for 70 years."

"Vision."

I laughed out loud, and added, "He was created from Tony's JARVIS matrix, with a body made of vibranium and a few other things. The stone in his head is the Soul Stone, one of the jewels that Thanos needs to put on his glove thing."

"Wanda Maximoff, codename Scarlett Witch, and my totem is Sister Chameleon. Hydra experimented on my brother and me, and we got our powers."

"Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's brother, codename Quick Silver and my totem is Brother Cheetah. I'm fast."

"Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, codename War Machine, my totem is Brother Deer, and I'm just a lousy human who happens to be Stark's friend so he hooked me up with a suit and stuff."

Everyone kind of had their jaws open, and I could see them trying to figure out what the hell to think. I looked at Oliver, and he had a grin on his face. I smiled back and said, "First of all I know it's a shock. If anyone wants to know stories, please approach the individual pack members after everyone knows each other. Also, when Cas and Gabriel say they're angels, they mean it literally. Ask Sam and Dean about that one. Alright, now that all of Oliver's friends know his pack, I'd love to have all of his friends introduce themselves." I looked around and one of the women in the group, small-ish, but badass, spoke up first.

"Damn. I'm Captain Sara Lance, I'm the White Canary, and I am the captain of the timeship the Waverider. I trained with the League of Assassins and have been dead once or twice."

"Okay, so many things. My name is Ray Palmer, I go by ATOM in the field, and I'm a billionaire who created an exo-suit that allows me to shrink, and I was presumed dead once."

"Professor Martin Stein, Firestorm."

"I'm Jefferson Jackson, call me Jax, I'm also Firestorm, and I serve as the mechanic on the Waverider."

"Wow, I have so many questions. So many. Wow. Sorry, uh, I'm Nathaniel Heywood, or Nate, I'm Citizen Steele, and I was or am, depending on how you look at it, a historian, and I also got injected with a Nazi serum that allows me to turn my skin to steel."

"Hello, I'm Amaya Ziwe, I go by Vixen, and I am the protector of Zambezi. I wear this totem, and I can have the power of any animal from within me."

"Mick Rory, Heatwave, criminal. I don't like any of you."

"I'm Zari Tomaz, and I'm from the future. This totem I wear gives me powers of the air."

"My name is Wally West, I'm Iris' brother, and I'm known as Kid Flash."

Before everyone else could introduce themselves, Tony asked the question I was waiting for, "Wait, how can two people have the same hero name?"

I said, "They'll show you outside. But it's worth it."

Introductions continued.

"So, I'm Barry Allen, aka The Flash. I'm the fastest man alive, and I got my powers from a particle accelerator explosion in Central City."

"Wait, if you're the fastest man alive, then what am I?" Pietro interjected.

I chuckled and said, "You're both fast. Leave it alone. Please continue."

"Hi, Cisco Ramon, known as Vibe. I can create breaches, and travel in them, and I can go places by touching objects. Got my powers the same way Barry did."

"Uh, hello, I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow, my hero name is Killer Frost; I know not very heroic, and I have ice powers. I got my powers when Barry ran back in time and saved his mom, and then came back to this timeline. Killer Frost only comes out when I'm angry or scared, but according to Cisco, they can get her to come out when they need her."

"Hi, I'm Iris West, Barry's fiance, and I'm just human. I work with Team Flash and I'm a reporter."

"I'm Joe West, CCPD. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

"Uh, hi, I'm Ralph Dibny. Former CCPD officer, known as The Elongated Man. I stretch and I can make myself look like anyone I want."

"Hey, um, I'm Kara Danvers, nickname is Supergirl, and I am from Krypton. The yellow sun of your planet gives me powers. I'm also a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media."

"Agent Winn Schott, puny human, and tech support at the DEO."

"Director Alex Danvers, also human, but not so puny, and I am the Director of the DEO."

"My name is J'onn J'onzz, I'm the Martian Manhunter, and I am the last remaining Green Martian. Former director of the DEO."

"Hello. I am Brainiac 5. You may call me Brainy. I am a member of the Legion of Superheroes. I am a twelfth level intellect, and an AI. I remained here with Kara Zor-El because I need the protection of the past."

"I'm James Olsen, also known as Guardian. I'm the CEO of CatCo, and I occasionally suit up and protect people."

"Hi, uh, I'm Clark Kent. Kara's cousin, also known as Superman. I'm a reporter at the Daily Planet, and I also protect people."

"Hi, um, I'm Lena Luthor, and I work with Supergirl sometimes. My brother was a well-known enemy of Superman, but I'm trying to change the Luthor name. I'm smart."

As we all looked around at each other, my head was spinning, but there was also a feral grin on my face because I knew we would be able to handle Thanos. This group was wonderful, and that wasn't even all of the people that we were expecting. Thanos wasn't going to know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot Harry from Team Flash. Please forgive me. :)
> 
> Also, this is the end of this story, and I'm so excited to start working on book 6. I can't believe this has grown into this crazy story. Much love.


End file.
